


23:28

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: ATEEZ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “I read what you sent me, I don’t know if you’ve seen my reply but… I have to confess to you some things too.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/You
Series: ATEEZ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561765
Kudos: 6





	23:28

**[23:28]**

The quiet humming draws to a silence as Hongjoong feels his phone vibrate next to him. He panics at first, not wanting to check to see the reply of the message he dreaded sending since he first met you. He stares at his phone, bottom lip between his teeth as his mind runs through a billion scenarios as to what he could read next.

How long had it taken him to finally confess to you?

Hongjoong placed it at around one hundred and sixteen days. Add an extra day if he put into effect the day he did very first meet you, even if he didn’t talk to you apart from saying hello to the person that Wooyoung had been dragging around with him all day.

So one hundred and _seventeen_ days of contemplating the ultimate rejection he was going to face, and two thousand eight hundred and eight hours of dedicating the majority of his thoughts directly to you and everything about you.

He groans throwing his head back against the pillow as his eyes are squeezed shut. He didn’t want to sound like that stalker guy who spent too much time wondering how it was to hold your hand, and the way you would say _I love you_ , but Hongjoong had unfortunately been that very person. His way of procrastinating had moved from staring into space, to staring into space wondering what you were doing at that very moment in time.

You must have been confused by his text when you received it. Hongjoong realises that the two of you have barely spoken because he’s too nervous to actually say more than a few words to you at a time. He relied on Wooyoung being a good wingman and sharing any fascinating stories of him to impress you, and Yeosang hyping up his pictures whenever you were around.

He looks down to his phone again, contemplating whether checking for your response was worth looking at. He could say that San tried to play a joke on him and act like nothing ever happened, or say that it was meant for someone else. _Nope_ , that wouldn’t work. Hongjoong would never be able to face you again if you rejected him.

He decides to take a deep breath, swallowing all the fears that are consuming him and picking up his phone. He unlocks it as quickly as he can, staring at the little one on his kakao app. Well, it would decide his fate no matter what the end result was. You either did see something working, or you didn’t.

The courage he built up is quickly lost when it dawns on him that you could easily have a boyfriend already. There were so many things that he _didn’t_ know about you; there was a high possibility that someone already had your heart which meant what he wanted was impossible. He groans, throwing his head back again as his phone is locked once again.

No, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t dare to see your response because it would most likely lead him down a road he didn’t want to go down. Had he even considered what to do if you _actually_ liked him back? Do you go on a date? Does that technically mean you’re his significant other?

He’s so inexperienced. He would probably have to wake up Seonghwa and ask for advice (which Seonghwa would not like in the slightest) and the whole relationship would be forced and fake from the very beginning. Hongjoong, with nervousness still spread through every nerve in his body, was beginning to think that he would be better off if you did reject him. The whole situation would be a lot less complicated. No more _what if_ and _why_ in his questions anymore. He would have a straight _I don’t like you that way_ and get over it.

His plans to sleep on it are drawn to a close when his phone starts to vibrate in his hand. He meets the name on the screen with wide eyes, lips gapped as his mind goes into full blown panic mode. Without thinking, though likely with the underlying emotion of love flowing through him, he slides the answer call button across. He would never decline a call from you, even now.

There’s silence for a few seconds until Hongjoong builds up the courage to greet you. His whispered _hello_ comes with a scared tone that he’s sure you will pick up on. His heart beats faster, probably too fast for someone his age, when he hears your voice slowly come through the speaker.

“I read what you sent me, I don’t know if you’ve seen my reply but… I have to confess to you some things too.”


End file.
